


It's a Washout

by BearlyWriting



Series: DC Kinkmeme [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jason Todd, Clothed Sex, Dom/sub, Everything except watersports is only vaguely mentioned but I'm tagging it just in case, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Piss kink, Top Dick Grayson, Watersports, piss as lube, piss drinking, piss in ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearlyWriting/pseuds/BearlyWriting
Summary: For the DC kinkmeme:Dick and Jason are on a stakeout one night, and it's really cold, and, aw, fuck, Dick needs to piss, but he doesn't want his dick to freeze. Good thing he's got his bitch there with him, right?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: DC Kinkmeme [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742962
Comments: 20
Kudos: 332





	It's a Washout

**Author's Note:**

> So there is a fair amount of piss in this and also pretty unrealistic sex. I've never really written anything like this before so hopefully it satisfies your piss kink fantasies ;)
> 
> Including the full prompt here: _sub!Jason & Dom!Dick are in a consensual D/s relationship that has a heavy Master/slave dynamic (whether 24/7 or primarily during sex is up to you!). They're on a stakeout one night, and it's really cold, and, aw, fuck, Dick needs to piss, but he doesn't want his dick to freeze. Good thing he's got his bitch there with him, right? Dick pissing in Jay's ass preferred just to show the level of not caring about Jay's comfort [it's still cold!], but totally not gonna complain about piss drinking, either, if Dick's feeling a little more charitable. Is Jay surprised because it's the first time Dick has done this? Is this a normal, expected duty that he performs regularly? That's up to you!_
> 
> I'm not sure I really got everything but hopefully it works anyway :)

It’s cold. No. Scratch that. It’s _freezing_. Even with his Nightwing suit on - thick kevlar designed to withstand most extreme temperatures - Dick is shivering. There are goosebumps prickling across his whole body. HIs nipples are stiff peaks, rubbing against the suit stretched across his chest with every movement. The skin of his cheeks, bare beyond the scant covering of his domino mask, are flushed with the cold. 

It’s almost intolerable. If it weren’t for the fact that they’re waiting on an important weapons shipment that’s meant to be delivered to the warehouse below any minute now, Dick would have called it a night hours ago. If he could move, it might be better. Dick has never liked sitting still and having to sit still in the freezing cold is a thousand times worse. His bad mood isn’t improved, either, by the fact that Jason, leaning over the railing across from him, carefully watching the street below, doesn’t give any indication of feeling the temperature. His mask protects his face in a way that DIck’s uniform doesn’t and he has that stupid leather jacket to keep out the worst of the chill. 

It makes Dick want to rip it off him. Makes him want to start a fight - just to get his blood pumping.

But Dick knows he shouldn’t do that. Knows that it’s just his bad mood, soured by the cold and the sitting around and made all the worse by the fact that he really, _really_ needs to piss.

It’s a low, painful ache in his bladder. It sends little shivers over his skin, as if the cold wasn’t already bad enough, makes his thighs tingle. Has every muscle in his body clenching to keep himself from just losing it all over his suit. And normally, it wouldn’t even be a problem. It’s just Jason here with him, after all. Any other time, Dick would have just opened the little modesty flap at the front of his suit and taken a long piss against the concrete wall behind them.

Only, it’s so fucking cold, Dick is a little worried his prick might fall clean off.

He jiggles a little, bouncing on his toes, partly to keep warm, and partly to take his mind off of the insistent press of his bladder. Jason throws him a look over his shoulder and the mask might hide his face from view, but even still, Dick can tell that he’s glaring.

“Can’t you sit still for one fucking second?”

“This is pointless,” Dick whines, resisting the urge to pout. Sometimes, he wishes that Jason could act the way he does in their bedroom all the time. He misses all the ‘yes, master’, ‘please, master,’, sweet little moans and eager to please, Jason, when they’re out like this. And who can blame him? Jason is so _good_ when he’s submitting. And often so annoying when he isn’t. “It’s been hours and they haven’t shown.”

“That’s just because you have no patience,” Jason grunts, turning back to survey the street again. Bent over the railing like that, Dick can’t help but notice the way his pants cling to the curve of his ass, the way the bulge of his thick thighs strains the seams.

Dick’s cock gives a frantic little twitch. He has to palm himself roughly, pinching at the head of his dick through the material of his suit, to stem the desperate press of urine. He can feel himself fatten a little beneath his hand, feel his stomach clench and twist, with his urgent desire to let it all out. His pulse is suddenly pounding in his throat. If Dick doesn’t give in soon, he’s going to piss all over his suit and the prospect of sitting in his damp uniform for another few hours in the freezing cold does not seem very appealing.

He could...No. He and Jason have never...they’ve never experimented with anything like that before. They’ve never done _anything_ outside of the bedroom, at all. And Jason might be willing to subjugate himself entirely to Dick within the confines of their safehouse, but that doesn’t mean he’ll be willing to do it here.

Still, Dick will never know if he doesn’t _try_. And it’ll be the perfect solution to his problem.

Even with his mind made up, Dick has to stand frozen for a long minute, gripping hard at the head of his cock, shivering in the chill night air. He’s afraid that if he moves, he’ll lose what little control he still has. His bladder is so heavy that it makes his knees feel weak. Finally, the pressure recedes a little and Dick takes a few shaky steps forward until he can plaster himself over Jason’s back.

Jason stiffens and Dick shivers a little at the roll of those strong muscles underneath him. He slides one gloved hand around Jason’s waist, slipping it under the thick leather jacket to palm over Jason’s abs. Jason jerks, as if he wants to throw Nightwing off, but catches himself. Dick can practically taste his surprise, his uncertainty. When Dick strokes his fingers with more purpose over Jason’s stomach, the younger man shivers, and Dick can feel the way he strains not to slip under - aware that they’re still very much out in public, but too used to sinking into the role he plays when Dick initiates contact like this.

“What are you doing?” Jason grits out. His fingers are tight around the metal bar of the railing. Dick can hear the quickening of his breath, made raspy and mechanical by the voice modulator in his helmet.

“You’re going to help me out with a little problem,” Dick breathes. He rolls his hips forward, knows that Jason will be able to feel the absence of an erection, even though Dick’s cock is starting to plump with need.

Jason makes an unhappy little noise underneath him, clearly confused, but not annoyed enough to throw Dick off. Curious, maybe, about where Dick is going with this. Dick reaches up, stroking his fingers across Jason’s chest, pausing to flick at one of Jason’s nipples, stiff with the cold. Jason makes another little noise under him. One that sends heat right through the centre of Dick and suddenly he’s desperate to hear those noises right from the source, without Jason’s stupid helmet in the way. He presses his fingers up under Jason’s jaw, finding the catch to release the helmet with practiced hands.

Jason jerks away from him. “What the fuck are you doing?” he growls. “Don’t-”

“Hood,” Dick says and Jason goes perfectly still under him. It’s the voice Dick uses in the bedroom - only ever in the bedroom - when he has Jason perfectly compliant, bending to his every whim. He’s never used it anywhere else before and Jason whimpers a little at the sound of it, going automatically lax beneath his hands.

Dick is pleased by the discovery that he can make Jason submit, even out of the bounds of their usual relationship. He wouldn’t have pushed it, of course, if Jason had still wanted to fight him. Even now, if Jason wants to stop him, Dick will never force him. But he does love the control. Gets a thrill like nothing else, at the feel of Jason relaxing into his command, willing to let Dick do whatever he wants to him.

Dick groans as he finally frees the helmet and tosses it aside. If he doesn’t get this over with soon, Dick is going to be too hard to piss.

“Are you going to take it for me, baby?” Dick murmurs, right into Jason’s exposed ear. He rolls his hips again, panting harshly at the pressure it puts on his bladder, clenching his muscles tight as a little spray of piss spurts into his jock. “Fuck. I can’t wait, baby. I need this.”

Jason just whimpers under him again, white-knuckling the railing as Dick grabs at his waist. He jerks Jason’s pants down under his ass, not bothering to undo the fly, just pulling the waistband down under the round swell of his cheeks. It’ll be better for Jason to not have his cock free, anyway. Even with the heat of Dick against him, his ass must be freezing already.

Dick palms roughly over the exposed skin of Jason’s ass. Slips one gloved hand between his cheeks to press a thumb into the tight muscle of his hole. Jason jerks his hips, whining at the abrupt breach. It’s not unusual for Dick to be rough, and Jason is still a little loose from their pre-patrol fuck, but the suddenness of the whole encounter must be throwing him for a loop.

“M-master,” Jason gasps and Dick moans, heat washing over him from head to toe at the startled little word. Hearing Jason calling him that always makes him hot, but out here, exposed and in the open, it’s like a jolt of electricity, pouring liquid arousal straight down Dick’s spine.

“Fuck,” Dick growls, pressing himself closer over Jason. He tilts his head, pressing damp, open mouthed kisses over Jason’s throat, his jaw, the soft join of his shoulder. Jason shivers under him and Dick feels him relax a little around the thumb in his ass, letting Dick push it deeper with a choked little moan.

“That’s it, baby, open up for me. Let me in.”

Jason groans and Dick’s cock throbs. He doesn’t have much time before he loses it. He can feel the little shivers racing up his spine that are a precursor to him pissing all over the place. Frantic with need, Dick pulls his thumb back to fumble at the flap at the front of his uniform, slipping his cock out into the chill night air. There’s a brief moment where the cold hits Dick’s skin and it feels like a blade against his cock. He feels himself shrink a little in his palm before he’s pressing the head of it against Jason’s tight hole, using his thumb to open it up enough to let the bulbous tip pop in.

It’s so _hot_ inside Jason and Dick groans again at the velvety clutch of him around Dick’s prick. He rolls his hips, sinking a little deeper and then, abruptly, he’s pissing, sharp, frantic spurts right up into Jason’s tight asshole. The relief is overwhelming, all-consuming. It feels almost like he’s orgasming, spurting hot and wet into Jason, pleasure washing over his whole body as he finally seeks his release.

Jason makes a startled sound underneath him and starts to pull away, but he doesn’t tell him to stop so Dick just firms his grip on Jason’s hips and pulls him back against him, sinking all the way until his hips are flush with Jason’s ass, the slick of his piss easing the slide of his prick into Jason’s tight channel. He can’t stop himself from humping a little, grinding his hips hard into Jason’s ass as he pisses. He can feel the hot stream of it against his cock as it seeps into Jason, can feel Jason’s rim fluttering as he clamps around Dick to try to keep it in. He moans at the sensation, panting hard against the shell of Jason’s ear, mouthing sloppily at the sensitive skin there.

“God,” Jason chokes. “God, you’re pissing in me.”

It’s hard to tell, from Jason’s voice, whether he’s disgusted or turned on by that fact. Dick doesn’t particularly care, because _he’s_ certainly turned on. In fact, this might be the most aroused Dick has been in his life.

“That’s right,” Dick pants. He can feel his stream petering off as he hardens, fattening with pleasure beneath the tight clamp of Jason’s body. He strains, grunting, to force another hot spurt of piss out of his prick. “And you’re taking it like a good bitch for me, aren’t you, Little Wing? You’ll take anything I give you: my cock, my piss, my cum.”

Jason moans, loud and unrestrained, pressing his hips back into Dick and Dick can’t keep pissing after that. He hardens so rapidly that it almost hurts, his prick throbbing and twitching. Jason is wet and hot around him, slick with his piss and Dick can feel his groin tightening, his prick flexing with the desire to thrust.

“ _Fuck_ , you feel so good.” Dick slides his hand over Jason’s hip, palming over his crotch, pleasantly surprised to find his prick straining against the material of his pants. “Did I make you hard, sweetheart? Did you get off on me pissing in your little hole?”

Jason shivers. His jaw works silently, gaping around nothing but air. When Dick moulds the fabric of his pants over his prick, wrapping gloved fingers around the hard line of his cock beneath it, he can feel it twitch, throbbing against his palm. The feel of it sends Dick a little wild. He grips Jason’s hip so hard he knows it will bruise, pulling him back, sharp, against him.

“You like being filthy, huh? Like me using you as a toilet? Like holding my piss inside you?”

Jason groans. Pants. Wriggles his ass against Dick as if he’s searching for friction. “Please Master,” he chokes, breathless. “ _Please_.”

And Dick isn’t in the habit of giving in to Jason so quickly, but his cock _throbs_ at the words, sending a sharp bolt of pleasure through Dick’s gut, tingling all the way down his thighs. He grunts wordlessly, hunching over Jason as he starts to thrust, spearing his cock ruthlessly in and out as he seeks his pleasure. Piss leaks out of Jason’s hole with every frantic slide of his cock, seeping into the material of Jason’s pants where they’re caught under his ass, wetting Dick’s thighs and somehow that just makes him hotter, more desperate. He pumps his fist over Jason’s cock, trying to match the movement of his own hips and it’s a surprisingly short time before he feels Jason draw tight around him. The cock in his grip swells, twitching, until Jason comes with a sharp cry, his whole body clenching as he spurts thick globs of cum into the front of his trousers, throbbing against Dick’s palm.

Dick moans, hot and filthy against Jason’s ear. Feels his own orgasm swell, pouring like liquid through his gut, and Dick has to pause, straining against Jason, to try to hold it at bay. 

“Good boy,” he pants, rough with his desire. He thumbs over the wet spot at the front of Jason’s pants, sliding over the sensitive head of his cock. “Good boy, do you need to piss, baby? Come on, piss for me.”

Jason twitches, strains, lets out a little whimper of pleasured effort. Then hot piss is bursting against Dick’s hand where it’s cupped over the head of his cock. Welling through the fabric of Jason’s pants and streaming through Dick’s gloved fingers. The sound of it pattering against the concrete beneath them sends an excited shiver down Dick’s spine. The clench of Jason around him has his cock twitching with pleasure.

He can’t hold back any longer. Humps desperately against Jason’s ass, grinding his cock deep, feels his prick flex and his balls tighten as pleasure washes over him like a tidal wave. And then he’s cumming, crying out in startled bliss, shooting hot spurts of his seed deep into Jason, marking him thoroughly with both his cum and his piss. The feeling is so intense that Dick’s whole world whites out. For a long moment, all he’s aware of is the electric throb of his orgasm and Jason warm and tight around him, under him. When he finally comes to, he’s slumped over Jason’s broad back, the younger man silent beneath him, piss and cum dripping down his softening cock.

Dick pulls back and Jason gives a little whimper as he slips out of him, from both the sudden emptiness and the cold. Before Dick can even speak, he’s dropping fluidly to his knees, twisting his fists into the fabric of Dick’s suit where it strains over his thighs, taking his half-hard cock into the warm cavern of his mouth like he’s drowning for it. Dick gasps at the overstimulation of Jason’s tongue against the underside of his cock as the younger man laps at the cum and piss still streaked across his skin. His cock strains again, as if that first earth-shattering orgasm wasn’t enough and Dick feels the low ache in his pelvis that tells him he has a little more left to give.

“You want more, baby?” Dick asks, breathlessly. He twists one hand into Jason’s curls, canting his hips forward at the same time, straining a little, his bladder mostly empty. Jason whimpers, forcing himself down until Dick’s cock hits the back of his throat and there’s just enough left in Dick to send a little stream of piss trickling down Jason’s greedy gullet.

Jason swallows it down, desperately, his throat working in rhythmic little contractions and Dick is hard again as soon as he stops pissing. He groans, twisting both hands into Jason’s hair, using his grip to pull Jason tight against him. Jason lets him, opening his throat to take Dick in and it only takes a few frantic thrusts before Dick is cumming straight down his throat, his second orgasm weaker but no less pleasurable.

“Fuck,” is all Dick can manage, petting at Jason’s hair, his cheek, his lips where they’re still stretched around Dick’s rapidly softening cock. “Little Wing that was - that was something else.”

Jason lets him slip free from his mouth, tilting his head up to smile weakly up at Dick as he tucks himself away. Dick crouches down beside him, running warm hands over his chest before gently tugging Jason’s pants back into place. They’re utterly ruined with piss and cum, but there’s not much they can do about it out in the field.

“You did so good, Jay,” Dick whispers, close enough to Jason’s ear that he’s certain no one will hear the little slip in codenames, even if they’re right on top of them. He strokes his cleanest glove through Jason’s curls, pressing a damp kiss onto his cheek. Jason blinks at him with wet eyes, clearly exhausted, but still smiling with drowsy pleasure.

“Let’s get you home, Little Wing,” Dick murmurs, hefting him up into his arms. Jason makes a little noise of protest, but Dick just shushes him. There’s no way he’s going to let Jason sit out here for another few hours in his soaking clothes. He’ll freeze to death. “The weapons-bust can wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed ;) Please leave a kudos or comment if you did!


End file.
